Problems of storage phosphor maintenance and deterioration are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,032 issued May 10, 1994 to Montoro et al, which describes a system that uses low-intensity (low-voltage) medical x-rays angled perpendicular to a human subject being photographed on a phosphor photographic medium. After the medium is x-ray exposed, the latent x-ray image is radiated with a helium neon gas laser to detect and readout the captured image in the plate to a computer screen for viewing. This patent uses x-rays on humans in the medical field. The x-ray energies used for human exposure are in the range of 30 to 100 KV, because energies above 120 KV are damaging to the human tissue. Such low radiation energies are very limiting in the industrial field, especially when used to detect solder defects and other internal defects in electronic assemblies such as printed circuit boards. This patent uses a storage phosphor imaging system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,874 to Luckey reissued on Mar. 12, 1985, in which storage phosphor is exposed to x-rays transmitted through an object, such as body parts of a human and are stored as latent x-ray images which are read by stimulating the storage phosphor with a relatively long wave-length monochromatic radiation. Upon stimulation, the storage phosphor releases stored energies in the form of radiation of intermittent wavelength in the visible range. Intensities of this radiation are proportional to the stored energies. This radiation is directed to a photomultiplier tube (PMT) for recording purposes. To obtain useful images, the stimulating radiation is scanned in a raster fashion.